


Good Morning, Kitty

by blehbleehhhh



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 02:52:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19736848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blehbleehhhh/pseuds/blehbleehhhh
Summary: Anonymous requested a smut-fic where Eren is woken up with a blow job, Mikasa is wearing black cat lingerie, and extremely wild sex ensues. Let's see how this writes out! Hope you enjoy- it was so much fun to go out of my comfort zone and get A LOT kinkier with their relationship :o I decided that I would try being more descriptive because it just kind of made sense with the topic. Hopefully you enjoy!





	Good Morning, Kitty

Mikasa's eyes fluttered open to sunlight sneaking through the drawn curtains and stretched her legs as she pushed her hair out of her eyes, smiling because her fingers brushed up against a pair of fluffy ears perched on her head, tied steady with a ribbon. Memories of the night before for her mind and made her smile remembering all that happened last night, like why she's wearing a headband decked out with fluffy, black cat ears. She had surprised him in a classic favorite of his, her black cat lingerie that included crotchless panties, practically begging him in the most seductive voice she could muster to do whatever he wanted to her. Needless to say, she was the slightest bit sore between her legs, but felt absolutely no regrets since it was so incredible to get railed three times in one night.

As her grogginess wore off, she realized that his arm wasn't wrapped around her waist anymore, figuring that he must have already gotten up. But when she rolled over to stretch her back, Eren was, indeed, still beside her, fast asleep on his back like he would open his eyes any moment and greet her with that same old sexy grin. His warm, silent breaths tickled her lips as she studied his face, very much aware of the butterflies in her stomach because he truly is the most handsome man she's ever seen; what with his sun kissed skin, short, shaggy, chocolate brown hair, an incredible body that's always impressed her and, of course, those ever so expressive emerald eyes. She doesn't want to wake him, but thinking about everything they did the night before has her dewy between her legs all over again, so kitty decided to come out and play.

In the hopes of not waking him, she pulled back the covers to reveal his semi-hard cock peeking up at her and anxiously bit her lower lip, gathering all of her long, raven locks to one side. Eren is well endowed and certainly knows how to use it. In fact, she lost count of the amount of times he made her climax last night from either actual sex or with his tongue. One of her favorite things to do is give him head and, judging by how his body responds to what he refers to as talents, she reckons that she's pretty good at it. Mikasa watched her boyfriend's sleeping face as she carefully lay down at the foot of the bed, gently pushing his foot a little further to the side so she could position herself between his legs. She watched his face to make sure that he's still asleep and slowly licked along his length once, twice, three times, all while maintaining a consistent gaze. Allowing a sizable amount of spit from her mouth, she licked his cock once more as she took the head in the heat of her mouth, pacing herself to swallow inch by delicious inch and nuzzle her nose into the place where his pubic hair would be. But, thankfully, they both prefer to keep themselves clean shaven.

Mikasa's eyes flickered up to his face as her lips slowly glided back so she could pay special attention to the head of his cock, curving her fingers around his girth. She followed her hand down slowly and pressing her tongue against the hot flesh as she goes, smirking inwardly because she can already feel him growing harder from her ministrations.

"Good morning, Kitty," Eren's voice was low and raspy like it always gets when first waking up, a voice she's always swooned over. "Aw, did I not make you cum enough last night?" The smug tone in his voice made her stomach flutter, sending a warm throb between her legs. She flicked her tongue across the slit at the tip of his cock and sunk her mouth all the way down, drawing a guttural groan out from her lover as she slowly released him, continuing to pump him with one of her hands.

"I'm sorry, sir," Mikasa had a sultry look to her face and fire in her charcoal grays as a smirk teased the corners of her lips, allowing a small amount of saliva to dribble on his cock. "But I couldn't help myself..." She grinned as she jerked him off with both of her hands, only adding the heat of her mouth back into the mix after his hips jerked. He grunted, gathering her hair in his fist as she slowly slid her hands up his abs and bobbed her head, massaging him with slight pressure from her lips.

"Ohh-ho! Fuck!" Eren let out a cross between a chuckle and a groan, gently sinking his fingers in her hair because the feeling of her sucking and swallowing his cock is simply heavenly. She looked up into his eyes with a sultry gaze as she released him from her sweet mouth, lovingly licking and leaving kisses on the shaft. Mikasa's lips slowly glided along his absolutely aching cock. "Shit..." She slurped him back inside her mouth and bobbed her head, allowing him to gently push her face down into his pelvis; using her cheeks and throat to swallow the length without much of a gag. He released her as his breaths became grunts and groans, holding her hair in a flimsy, messy heap on the back of her head; a string of saliva stretching from the raven's mouth to his shaft. Much quicker this time, she pumped her hand on his cock, making his hips jerk. "Let my face be your seat, kitten," he moaned to her as she kissed the sensitive tip. "I know how to make you purr..." He was pleading with her at this point because he doesn't want to cum just yet, not without getting her to at least once.

"What's wrong? Am I doing a poor job?" This time it was she who had a smug tone, teasing the tip of his cock with her wet lips.

"If you don't sit your snatch on my face in the next five seconds, I won't spank you. Bad kitties don't get what they want," Eren sat up to grab her chin and force her to look up at him. He smiled, pulling out all the stops in hopes of buttering her up as his nose slid alongside hers and breathed to her lips. "Do they?" She just bit her lip, desperately trying to disguise her amusement at his vulnerable state.

"No, sir..."

"Good girl. Now," His smile quickly changed to a smirk as she followed him back and lay down on top of him. "Show me how wet you are." She immediately grinned and blushed furiously, sitting up enough that she could use the wall for support with standing up to face towards the door. Eren groaned as she lowered her hips because he can already see the shine from being wet, slipping his arms under and around her hips to bring her down to his eager mouth. 

"Ohhh..." He could hear the smile to her voice as a soft moan escaped her lips, his hands rubbing small circles on her ass. Mikasa leaned down and allowed saliva to dribble from her mouth as she quickly resumed with jacking him off, moaning in sync with his grunts. Placing a hand on his thigh for balance, she guided his cock in her mouth and gradually swallowed him until she was nuzzling his balls with her nose, tightening her lips as she bobbed her head. Eren groaned against her clit as the tip of his tongue teased the sensitive flesh, burying his face deeper so he could shake his lips back and forth. Her legs trembled as she added twisting, stroking motions in tandem with her head bobbing because, after all, it's always more fun if you orgasm together. Since she had taken such good care of him prior, it wasn't long until he erupted, coating her throat with his hot seed mere moments before her hips were grinding on his tongue; trembling as all of her juices overflowed from his mouth. Mikasa slowly allowed him to fall from her lips with an audible pop so she could swallow his load, her body still shaking because he's continuing to play with her in the hopes of increasing the pleasure.

And, boy, did he keep his promise; a soft cross between a purr and a whimper escaped her lips as he slowly stuck three fingers inside. They were thrust in and out so quickly she thought she might actually explode; but all that happened were screams and cries of his name as her nails dug into his hips. Just how wet she is has begun to sound much more obvious, and it made his somehow semi-hard cock hard like he hadn't just blown his load down her throat but ten minutes ago. He removed his fingers and did one thing that drives her absolutely wild in bed; smacking both of his hands on her ass to reward her good behavior, licking along the dripping slit and eliciting an intoxicating mix of giggles, moans, and whimpers as his fingers kneaded her ass. "OH!" She kept stroking him slowly, lightly swiping her thumb across the sensitive head of his cock in such a way that his hips jerked slightly. "Oh, Eren, spank me again!" When he removed his mouth, he gently pulled the lips with his teeth and spanked her once again, but much harder, making her cry out and climax almost instantly.

"Good kitty," He bathed the red marks on her milky skin with soft, tender kisses as his hands slowly glided along her back. "You up for this dick, baby?" Mikasa turned to look at him with a grin on her lips and crawled off to the side so she could turn to face him. She straddled his lap, wrapped an arm around his neck, and gently set her hand on his cheek as he positioned himself, making it easier for her pussy to sink down the length of his cock. "Tell me how it feels to have this buried inside you."

"It feels..." Mikasa bit her lip and pushed him down on his back, sliding her hands up his chest to lean down and kiss him. She started to stir her hips slowly at first, grinding herself against him as he placed his hands on her thighs. "Mmm, fucking incredible." Eren groaned as she started to raise and lower her hips, his fingertips digging into both sides of her ass after giving it a series of smacks that made her hips grind faster. But then he slid his hands around to offer them for extra support and kissed her as she sat up tall, lacing their fingers together. "So fucking incredible..."

"I love you, Mikasa." Eren smirked as she placed his hands on her breasts and made him to squeeze, eliciting a soft moan from deep in her gut as she threw her head back, grinding faster in a way that stimulates her clit. "Fuck, you're so tight..."

"Erennnn...." She leaned back and balanced herself by setting her hands on his thighs, whimpering as she neared a climax. He licked his thumb and reached down to rub her clit, letting out a moan with her cries, because she's lifting her hips to thrust herself on his cock. "Ohh, my god!" Squeezing his side with her legs, she came, squirming and twitching as she pushed herself through the pleasure.

"Come here, kitten." Eren wrapped his arms around her back as she lay down on top of him and moved her hips backwards, immediately pulling him out slightly, then slammed back down. Her moans continued as she crashed her lips against his, riding his cock faster and faster in a way that made him moan loudly as well. She gathered all of her hair and dropped it to one side to keep it out of their frantic, passionate kisses. Then he squeezed her body with his grasp and fought like hell not to absolutely ravage her by fucking her brains out like he did last night, but he's been enjoying the sensation too much to intervene at this point. But the warmth from her lips disappeared and moved to the side of his neck. "Shit, Miki, I'm gonna cum!"

"Ohhhhh, Eren! Fill me up!" Her now squeaky voice whispered in his ear, slamming herself down on his hips as soon as he started groaning, and he dug his fingertips into her sides. Mikasa cried out his name and came with him as he shot multiple spurts of cum deep inside her, grunting with each slow, thrust back of her hips. "Mmm..." She sighed happily and panted softly in his ear as her hips gradually came to a stop, smiling against his skin because she can still feel him twitching inside her.

"Fuuckk, Mikasa.." He kissed her shoulder and slowly rubbed his hands along her body; her back, her hips, her ass, anything that he can readily reach. "I love you so much." She looked up to meet his eyes and smiled as she set her hand on his cheek, slowly swiping her thumb across his lips.

"I love you more than life itself."

"Let me spoon you?"

"Depends," Mikasa grinned as she leaned down to kiss him. "Can I get naked now?" His eyes widened like he hadn't considered the idea until it was suggested. She giggled as he kissed her repeatedly, and he continued to do so as she slowly got off of him to lay on her back, allowing him to assist with shimmying down her panties.

"I would be honored to lay in a bed with you while you're stark naked." She tossed the bodice off to the side and quickly pulled her panties from her legs, throwing them to the floor. "When I inevitably get rock hard," he smirked as he wrapped his arms around her waist and yanked her body into him, making her giggle uncontrollably, mostly because he's also nibbling the side of her neck. "Do you wanna go for round two?" She just smiled and bit her lip as her milky white skin turned a light shade of pink.

"Baby, you don't know your fiancée very well if you have to ask..."


End file.
